


Parallel Worlds : Hundreds of Possibilities

by sundaystyle



Series: Parallel Worlds : Hundreds of Possibilities [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Clint Feels, Clintasha - Freeform, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Natasha Feels, Natasha-centric, POV Natasha Romanov, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundaystyle/pseuds/sundaystyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just short Clintasha ficlets I occassionally send to my friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unspoken Feelings

A womans heart, as vast as an ocean. She feels the water has been drained, by countless tortures, each leaving another dead whale of feelings on the shore.

She stares at him. A fish is struggling to breathe in a puddle.  
He doesn't see her.

Averting her eyes, she taps each finger on the desk, counting a melody that once she moved her feet to. A melody that her body was too familiar with.

The fish wants to evolve.  
He doesn't hear her.

Droplets turn into a cloud, each rising above the sky in the form of words, she breathes them into the air. She talks of a memory not too far away, but already a story in the book of her life.

"Clint..." She wants to say but the words get stuck. He knows her too well.

A fish growns into a woman, carrying her own ocean.  
She yearns for his touch that never comes. A bridge between them they never dare pass.

"Clint..." She wants to shout but he doesn't let her. If he sees through her, she doesn't know.

A part of her wants to fly, be free of all that confines her.  
A part of her wants him to know.

Another part locks the fish in a bowl of acid.  
He doesn't know.


	2. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha wanted to surprise him for his birthday.

Avengers, dubbed superheroes to most, didn't have simple sunday mornings. They shaped the world at their fingertips, no free time as they went through missions, saving one innocent at a time. Part of them were required to wake up at the wake of the dawn, report to the headquarters and train. Part of them slept until noon to wake up and work until morning on a last experiment, a new theory. Part of them did their own thing, but never a simple sunday morning.

Their wake up call was at 4 am, a simple alarm in their phone and Clint always grumbled more about how he woke up at the vibration sound on the table rather than the alarm. But this morning, something was different. He could smell the scent of breakfast, bacon?, coming from the kitchen. First instincts told him to grab his gun (bow was his favorite, but not quite practical indoors, close range.) but he hardly thought an enemy would sneak into his kitchen in the middle of the night just to make him breakfast.

Natasha knew the exact moment he woke up, and she partly blamed herself for it. She could multitask between killing a man and doing her nails but multitasking in the kitchen was a completely different set of skill. But it was Clint's birthday and they never celebrated his birthday before and she hardly cared about birthdays but... It was Clint's birthday.

And damn, if she was glad that anyone was born at all, it would be Clint. So she decided to surprise him, making his favorite breakfast items and maybe celebrate it at the only free time they had during the day. Before their brief on the new mission.

So that's why when Clint showed up in the kitchen earlier than he was supposed to, Natasha frowned a little disappointed. She wanted to wake him up to a perfect breakfast table and a friendly, wide smile. Instead he came to see a struggling Natasha with a pan, trying to make eggs and bacon at the same time while checking a torn notebook with Russian scribbles on it.

Stopping what she was doing, she looked at Clint who was rubbing the back of his head with the epic art of confusion drawn on his face.

"Happy birthday." She blurted out, tilting her head like a lost cat.

Clint blinked twice.


End file.
